


The Guy I Am So Kinda Into

by sockiesock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, and he gets really emotional, but it's all good, michael confesses, no squip au, the boys smooch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock
Summary: Michael grinned gayly (both forms of gay).





	The Guy I Am So Kinda Into

"Dude, what if, like, plants had feelings?"

It was 2 AM and for some reason neither Jeremy nor Michael was asleep.

And now Michael was questioning the weirdest junk, like if plants had feelings.

Jeremy laughed, "They'd probably be really insecure, like pretty things usually are."

"Like you," Michael muttered, not meaning to be heard. Yet he was.

Jeremy just sort of brushed it off, a light pink coloring his pale face. "Heh. Thanks."

"No problem, cutie," Michael nervously chuckled and did finger guns at Jeremy in an attempt to make things less awkward, but most likely made them more awkward.

Both boys were stuck in an awkward silence before Jeremy spoke up, "Um, we got any Coca Cola left?"

"Sure," Michael responded, tossing a can over to his friend. He then waved a hand gesturing to himself. "Come over here and sit with me."

Jeremy took a sip of the soda and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just do it, loser."

Jeremy stood up and plopped himself down in Michael's beanbag chair, where he was welcomed by an arm around him.

"I just want to cuddle you. No homo."

Jeremy chuckled, carefully setting his soda can on the ground. "Aww, okay." He hesitantly snuggled up against Michael. "No homo."

Michael smiled. He was content. He had Jeremy in his arms (well, one arm) and he could feel his body heat. "You're warm."

"You're hot," Jeremy winked.

Michael blushed, he wasn't expecting /that/ from his straight friend. He assumed it was just a joke. "Wow, you're quite the charmer, Heere."

"Thanks, Mell." Jeremy closed his eyes and shifted a bit, nuzzling Michael's chest.

He looked beautiful. Michael played with Jeremy's hair, and he quietly muttered, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Woah, what?

"Wh - you do?"

Jeremy opened his eyes and sat up. "Of course I do! You're my best friend, Michael."

Michael smiled, but he was a little heartbroken on the inside.

"Awww."

Jeremy smiled and Michael did something he regretted seconds later.

He kissed Jeremy.

No, it wasn't a kiss on the lips, but it was still a kiss. 

It was only on the cheek, yet Michael still regretted doing it, thinking Jeremy thought badly of him.

Of course, he didn't, but he was still confused and caught off guard.

"Woah, what was that?" He chuckled nervously.

"I - um - I'm sorry! That was weird!"

"N - no, it wasn't! Don't worry," Jeremy gave Michael a kiss on his forehead to reassure him.

"It - it was really gay."

"Not if you say no homo."

"But I didn't!"

"Then say it, stupid!"

"No homo!!"

"No homo."

Both boys were quiet, then they burst into laughter. 

"Hahaha, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Michael."

Jeremy laid back down and all was well. For a moment.

"Hey, Jerebear?"

Jeremy blushed at the nickname. "Um.. yeah?"

"...When I said I love you, I - I didn't mean it platonically."

"Wh - ?"

"I mean, I like you like.. More than a friend."

"Oh."

Michael sniffled. "I'm sorry, I'm gonna head home," he pushed Jeremy aside slightly and stood up, before the smaller boy pulled on his hoodie.

"No, Mikey, it's okay.." He pulled his friend back into the seat. "Relax, I don't mind."

Michael huffed. "You seem like you do."

"I don't. In fact, I - I.... I like you back!"

"Wh.. C'mon, Jeremy, it's not nice to--"

"I'm serious, Michael. You know how I said I might kinda like guys?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant /you/. You - you made me realized I liked guys."

"..Oh-"

"Yeah."

The boys were silent for a moment.

"Can.. Can I kiss you-?" Michael eventually spoke.

Jeremy nodded, and they both leaned in and kissed.

It was awkward; neither had ever kissed before, besides maybe their parents, their hands, or pillows. But it was warm and nice, better than either had expected their first kiss to be.

Jeremy was the one to break the kiss, and he stared awkwardly at Michael.

Michael stared awkwardly back.

They both started giggling, and kissed again. A shorter kiss this time.

"I love you, Jeremy," Michael grinned gayly (both forms of gay).

"I love you too, Michael."

They hugged and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> awkward boys? in /my/ story? it's more likely than you think


End file.
